robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Green Mouse
Not to be confused with the similarly named robot The Green House. The Green Mouse was a loanerbot that fought in the first season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It fought exclusively in the Robot Rebellion under the controls of Team Katana, whose robot Shuriken had become damaged in battle, but The Green Mouse was eliminated in the first round after getting overturned by Tricerabot. In Nickelodeon Robot Wars, The Green Mouse was redecorated and entered under a new identity, Squirmin Vermin. Design As its name suggested, The Green Mouse was a two-wheel drive robot designed to resemble a mouse, covered in green fur and complete with floppy ears, whiskers, tail and a pair of eyes. Its weapon was a pneumatic lifter that formed the robot's snout, described as a flipper by the statistics boards. The Green Mouse's lifter was reasonably powerful, but its weight imbalance gave it a tendency to lift itself up while trying to lift opponents, while the robot's fur was also flammable. The Green Mouse also had largely exposed wheels and lacked a self-righting mechanism, the latter of which proved to be its major undoing during its only battle in Extreme Warriors. The Green Mouse differs from its second identity, Squirmin Vermin due to being lighter at 198lbs, compared to the 209lb weight of its second incarnation. It also had a different flipper blade, which lacked a ball-point nose. Robot History Season 1 The Green Mouse was one of several loanerbots to compete in the Robot Rebellion. In its first-round battle, it faced Tricerabot. The Green Mouse started by chasing Tricerabot around before lifting the latter as it backed into it. In doing so, The Green Mouse overbalanced, and was rammed by Tricerabot before being pushed into the pit release button. It lingered close to the pit, at one point having its lifter suspended over the edge, before slamming into Tricerabot again. The Green Mouse hesitated, before being turned over onto its side after another charge from Tricerabot. Tricerabot turned The Green Mouse onto its back before pushing it onto the Flame Pit, where its fur caught fire. The Green Mouse was counted out by Refbot and dragged off the Flame Pit by Dead Metal. Still aflame, it was shoved by Tricerabot again before Shunt pushed it onto the Floor Flipper, where The Green Mouse was thrown back upright. Shunt axed the smoldering Green Mouse before Dead Metal pitted it, after which it was eliminated from the Robot Rebellion. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record green mouse arena.png|The Green Mouse in the arena Greenmouseafter_RWEW1.jpg|The Green Mouse after its only Season 1 battle NOTE: The Green Mouse also competed in Nickelodeon Robot Wars using a new identity, Squirmin Vermin. Trivia *The Green Mouse makes a cameo appearance in Episode 2 of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1, where it can be briefly seen in the background during Julia Reed's interview with the Hypno-Disc team. Category:Robots from California Category:US Series competitors Category:Loanerbots Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots based on rodents Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme 1